Various forms of modular panelized apparatus for use in constructing temporary display and like structures are known. Typically, such apparatus includes a number of sheet-like panels and compatible framing members adapted for assembling the panels in various relations to one another to provide the desired structure. This general type of modular apparatus finds greatest application in the construction of temporary booths, exhibits, showcases, partitions and like display structures and fixtures as are used at exhibitions and trade shows as well as in many retail sales establishments. Perhaps the single most important characteristic desirable in such modular structures is the capability for quick and simple assembly and disassembly so as to best facilitate their usual temporary use. While considerable effort has been devoted in the past to the designing of modular apparatus with this capability, conventional apparatus of this type utilize screws or similar means of fixing adjacent panels to one another and therefore still require a relatively considerable amount of time using appropriate hand tools for assembly and disassembly.
One conventional type of modular apparatus is manufactured by Daymond Limited, Mississauga, Canada, under the trade designation "The Daymond Modular System". Basically, this apparatus utilizes a particular system of framing members fitted about the side edges of each panel in combination with channel members adapted for connecting adjacent panels along contiguous side edges thereof. For this purpose, the frame members of each panel bordering the non-contiguous side edges are arranged to extend flush with the contiguous side edges and are respectively provided with a pair of pivoted jaw members movable toward and away from one another by an actuating screw extending through one jaw member such that the jaw members may be inserted into a channel of the respective connecting channel member and brought into interior gripping engagement therewith by appropriate operation of the actuating screw. This apparatus is not known to be disclosed in or otherwise the subject of any existing patent. This apparatus has been relatively well accepted in the trade and has met with moderately good commercial success but nevertheless is generally considered to suffer the same basic disadvantages of preceding comparable apparatus in that the apparatus offers little improvement in the ease and speed of assembly over other conventional apparatus. Specifically, in assembling and disassembling any given arrangement of panels utilizing the Daymond apparatus, it is necessary to manipulate at least four different screws in the bordering framework of each intermediate panel and at least two screws in the bordering framework or each end panel. Accordingly, in the construction of a typical booth, other enclosure, exhibit or other display of the type and size commonly used at trade shows and exhibits, the assembly and disassembly thereof may require several hours to arrange and complete. A comparable period of time would be necessary to assemble and disassemble each showcase or other store fixture of the type ordinarily employed in retail establishments, whereby a rearrangement of store floor displays may require many man hours to complete. Therefore, this apparatus still falls far short of the flexibility in use of such display framing apparatus desired and needed in the present state of this art.